Del príncipe al mendigo
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Es en lo único en que puedo ocupar el tiempo: pensar en lo que fui y en lo que soy Sirius Black . Oneshot, quinto año, horas antes de morir.


_**Notas:** No es ninguna maravilla. Lo tenía escrito hace más de un mes atrás, y cuando lo leí, no me pareció tan malo, así que lo publiqué. Simplemente es el análisis que hace Sirius de sí mismo. No es importante, pero como puse en la portada, esto lo piensa la misma noche en que muere._

_**Disclaimer:** Sirius pertenece a JK, lamentablemente._

* * *

Los minutos transcurren lentamente en esta mugrosa cocina, esperando ser útil, aguardando a que mi vida de un vuelco. Presiento que esta noche ocurrirá.

¿Quién soy? Soy Sirius Black. Pero, ¿aparte de eso?, no soy nada más. ¿Alguna vez lo fui? No lo sé, tal vez. Quizá cuando tenía a mis amigos conmigo era algo, cuando tenía a James a mi lado. Harry es lo único que me define ahora, pero no me hace sentir plenamente completo, ya que sé que es sólo la deuda de mi vida. La deuda de no haber cumplido mi deber como amigo, por haber cometido errores y haber pasado a llevar a tantas personas.

Suspiro, mirando mis uñas sucias y mis manos resecas, llenas de cicatrices. Son las marcas visibles que dejó Azkaban en mí, porque la huella es aún más profunda, y eso era lo que me había hecho cambiar tanto y abandonar tantas costumbres.

Yo era de esos jovencitos que lo tenían todo: buena estirpe, buenos amigos (quienes eran mi familia), y chicas. Podía acostarme con una diferente cada día. Podía costear mis propias cosas. Podía festejar de lunes a domingo todo lo que quisiera, y embriagarme hasta vomitar toda la noche. Usaba perfumes caros, y me vestía con lo mejor; siempre usaba un corte de cabello a la moda, por supuesto. Y aquél vicio que te hace derrochar cantidades de dinero: el cigarrillo. Me compraba de los mejores y más fuertes, fabricado exclusivamente por magos irlandeses.

Me jactaba siempre de mi habilidad para la defensa, y de todo lo que hacía bien. Por supuesto, no me gustaba reconocer mis errores. ¿Y qué? Yo, en ese entonces, no cometía equivocaciones, todo estaba bien; siempre hacía lo correcto.

Estuve encerrado en una burbuja enorme, hecha de cristal y repleta de las mejores fantasías que cualquier mago pudiera desear. Reía las veinticuatro horas del día, y me dedicaba a pensar en cosas como "qué me pondré mañana" y "¿quién será la siguiente afortunada?". No me interesaba demasiado lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

Era feliz, me sentía repleto. Sentía que yo lo hacía todo bien, en que nada fallaría y el destino siempre estaría a mí favor.

No obstante, de un momento a otro, cuando menos lo esperaba, las cosas cambiaron, mi mundo se dio vuelta. Un torbellino de desgracias arrasó con mi vida, transformándola en un espectáculo de horror, cambiando mis intereses y mi manera de vivir.

Los miembros de mi odiada familia fueron muriendo uno a uno, y aquellos que no eran dignos de estar cerca de mí, vivieron para pudrir el mundo como mala yerba. Dos de mis mejores amigos fallecieron y, por un error, toda la historia se revirtió, volviéndose en mí contra, como si estuviera pagando cara las cosas que había hecho antes. Pero, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Ser un poco egoísta y egocéntrico? Quizá, eso era suficiente para que el karma me lo cobrara.

En pocas palabras… quedé completamente solo, abandonado a mí suerte, como un perro vagabundo, como un perro sin una pulga…

Me dije a mí mismo que una maldición había dado directo en mí. Pero era la realidad, y tuve que afrontarla; convencerme a mí mismo que era inocente y que no merecía nada de aquello, no iba a serme útil. Debía ser fuerte.

No es que ahora esté libre del encierro y la infelicidad, pero Harry ha dado un punto de esperanza a mi vida. Después de todo, es el hijo de mi mejor amigo. Por él es que aún estoy aquí, siendo cuidadoso, no queriendo arriesgarme. Por él estoy en la casa que tanto odio. Por él me mantengo, aunque no he vuelto a ser el mismo, y no porque no me atraiga la "buena vida", sino que no me interesa. Todo lo que hice y viví en mi juventud, fue muy superficial.

Abandoné las chicas, los vicios y las riquezas. Me di cuenta de que eso jamás había sido lo importante… me di cuenta que pude haber hecho algo mejor con mi tiempo. Tuve una buena vida, no lo niego: mucha broma y risa. Pero siempre hay cosas más allá de eso. Conocerse a sí mismo, por ejemplo. Y creo que yo no lo hice: nunca supe si pude haber sido un buen novio, esposo o padre. Creo que, de un modo u otro, Harry me abrió los ojos. Me hizo ver un mundo diferente. Harry me mostró un mundo sencillo, mas yo no soy parte de él. No soy parte de nada.

Es triste.

Y ahora, es gracioso verme vestido así, con un traje andrajoso y sucio, como si acabara de salir de prisión. Tengo la barba crecida y el pelo enmarañado. Hace catorce años que no tengo perfume ni ropa de marca, y apenas me miro al espejo muy a menudo. Tampoco mis bolsillos tintinean por estar llenos de oro, y lo que bebo ahora, es siempre lo más barato. Por cierto… No recuerdo lo que se siente fumar un cigarrillo.

Miro la hora. ¿Será hoy una noche igual a la de todas? Presiento que no, que algo cambiará esta noche. Tal vez hoy me defina por completo, y descubra lo que siempre he sido, un luchador.

Cómo cambiaron las cosas… De ser el príncipe, pasé por arte de magia al mendigo más pobre de todos. Pero puede que aún encuentre algo de riqueza para entregar : mi vida.

* * *

_**Notas del final:** gracias a los que lean y dejen su comentario._


End file.
